Ragnarok of hearts
by DemonicOkami
Summary: A young boy, Jared falls in love with the Norse god Loki. The two find that love isn't always what is found. An enspirering tale, that will have you heart beating faster, and will make you yearn for a passion of this tragety.


Chapter 1

Lightning cracked the sky, as thunder soon followed. The rain pattered on the dark pavement as the bus pulled to a stop, opening its creaky old doors. The wipers slid back and forth frantically on the windshield as the boy passed the driver and headed towards the back of the bus. The bus lurched forward on the nearly empty street, as the boy sat. He paid little attention to the outside world, as he listened to his favorite song, 'Thank you for the Venom by My Chemical Romance', on his Zune. Lightning flashed again and glinted off the boy's many piercings.

Soon the bus pulled to another stop as more kids got on, and the song changed to 'Hate Me by Blue October'. The bus started forward again. The bus made its final stop at the school, as all the kids got off. This was his High School. Joseph Marald's High School. The boy wandered the halls to his room and sat in his desk, and stared out the window, before the bell rang.

About two minutes into class, the boy heard, "Excuse me, Jared! Please take you earphones out of your ears! Class has obviously started!" yelled his teacher, Mr. Samehane, obviously exaggerating in his tone of voice, for Jared had turned off his Zune, when the bell rang, but kept his headphones in his ears. Mr. Samehane was just trying to embarrass Jared by speaking overly loud. Jared rolled his eyes and took his headphones off. He hated Mr. Samehane above all his teachers, and that was saying a lot since he hated them all. This teacher however, was a complete ass. He hated every student, and above all hated Jared. Mr. S had saw Jared roll his eyes and announced, "All right you little punk ass dweebs! Listen up! Since some of you little shitfaces can't respect your elders," he broke off and stared at Jared, "you have a pop quiz! I want you to name all the characters in Romeo and Juliet starting in alphabetical order! Once you're done with that, you must recite the verse we learned yesterday, without any hesitation and no messups! Now work you little fuckers!"

Again Jared rolled his eyes, and then began the assignment. Once he was finished, he walked up to his teacher and handed him the paper. Mr. Samehane snatched the paper, not caring if he ripped it or not and read it over. Jared might have hated his teacher, but he loved literature. He was also quite fond of writing, and drawing. Once he was finished, Mr. Samehane stood and turned to the class saying, "All right listen up you little ingrates! Mr. Smart-pants here has finished and will be reciting the verse we learned. Well go on!"

Jared walked forward and began,

"As a she-cub is whelped with a coat that is white,

And human child stolen to suckle the Sight

From a place where injustice was secretly done,

Then the Marked One is here and a legend begun.

When Wolfbane is dreamt of with terror and dread,

And untamed are tamed, prepare for the dead.

For the Shape Changer's pact with the birds will come true,

When the blood of the Varg blends with Man's in the dew,

As the Searchers are tempted, with hunger and prowl,

Down the Pathways of Death by the summoning howl.

Then the truest of powers will be fleshed on the bone

And the Searchers tempt nature to prey on its own.

With blood at the altar, the vision shall come,

When the eye of the moon is round as the sun.

In the citadel raised by the lords of before,

The stone twins await with power and law.

Then the past and the future shall finally show,

To the wounded, the secret the Lera must know.

And all shall be witness to that which will be,

In the mind of the Man Varg, then none shall be free.

And only a family both loving and true,

May conquer the evil, so ancient, so new.

As they fight to uncover what secrets they share,

And see in the journey how painful is care.

Beware the Betrayer, whose meaning is strife,

For their faith shall be tried, by the makers of life,

And who shall divine, in the dead of the night,

The lies from the truth, the darkness from light?

Like the cry of the scavengers, torn through the air.

A courage is needed, as deep as despair."

As Jared finished the verse, Mr. Samehane and all the students were staring at him wide eyed. He got it absolutely right, with no pauses, and no screw ups! Jared noticed a few girls were smiling and waving at him, but he ignored them. The class began to cheer and applaud, Jared suddenly remembered this was the first time he had spoken all year, and it was already April. He sat down quietly, and put his headphones back on, before staring back out the window. Mr. Samehane had to shout to be heard, "Shut up! Jared, you can do what ever the hell you like the rest of the period. The rest of you, keep working!" The students all shut up and went back to work, as Jared began to draw in his notebook. As he finished his sketch of his demonic wolf, crushing a skull, and snarling at the drawer he closed his notebook, and put it in his backpack. Right after he zipped it up, the bell rang.

Jared's day preceded uneventfully, and as soon as school was over, he got back on the bus. He got off early, at the park, to walk home and clear his mind.

As Jared rounded the corner of a path, he heard a voice, "You! Kid! Come here!" Jared stopped and turned in the direction of the voice, and saw a shape in the bushes. Looking around quickly, he headed into the bushes to see who was talking to him. Instantly, Jared stopped at the sight in front of him. There was a well muscled, young man, with slightly tanned skin. He looked to be about 18 to 20 years old, with his dirty blond hair that brushed his shoulders, and piercing blue eyes. But that wasn't what stopped Jared, nor was it the fact that he was naked, but the boy had something unusual about him. Jared's gaze was fixed on the two, black, feathery wings that set between the boy's shoulder blades. Shaking his head he asked, "Who are you? What are you?"

The boy looked into Jared's deep hazel eyes, and replied, "Loki is Loki, Loki is fallen angel. Loki was banished. What and who is you?

"My name is Jared, I'm human," he replied, "And why in the world are you speaking in third person?"

"Oh, you're smarter than you look. Sorry. I wasn't sure if you spoke proper English," Loki answered.

"Oh thanks," remarked Jared, rolling his eyes, "So why are you here?"

"I was banished by Odin, because of what I did."

Jared blushed suddenly as he glanced down and saw Loki still naked. Turning his gaze away he asked, "Would you like some clothes?"

"That would be nice, unless you enjoy seeing me naked," Loki remarked like a wise ass. Again Jared blushed; this was kind of turning him on. He could feel himself staring to get hard. Jared liked guys. Girls bored the hell out of him, mostly because all they did was bitch and complain. While Jared was busy in his thoughts, Loki had snuck behind Jared, and grabbed his ass. Jared moaned suddenly, then jumped forward and turned, blushing fiercely, "What the fuck was that for!?"

"Oh you know you liked it. I heard that moan," giggled Loki, "Anyway now that I have your attention, I need a place to crash. Could I possibly stay with you for awhile?"

"I…I guess…"he stuttered, still trying to calm his racing heart. Maybe having a fallen angel in the house alone, wouldn't be too bad. Jared dug in his backpack, and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a tight t-shirt from gym. They needed to be washed anyway. "Umm….is there any way you can hide your wings…?" Jared asked, in wonder.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, totally forgot I had them out. Hold on," replied Loki, as he closed his eyes and his wings vanished into his back. Loki quickly put on the clothes and followed Jared home. _Great. I've got a fallen angel following me home, and a damn sexy one at that...Life sure is interesting..._ thought Jared as he walked home.


End file.
